Layla
by Girlygeek43
Summary: AU: Loke and Lucy are currently dating, and everything is going smooth and slow. One day, a little kid came from the sky and claimed to be their daughter from the future. Can Lucy and Loke really keep her secret safe from everyone? More importantly can she still be safe in this time and not wreck the future?


Inside of a room in a gleaming building a handsome ginger haired man was combing his hair, afterwards he applied a fresh coat of hair gel to some parts of his hair. Then he went into a walk in closet and picked a shiny red tie. After he put it on, he checked for any dust on his suit, wiped his glasses clean, and picked up roses wrapped in a sheet of paper. As he stepped out of the gleaming building, he was greeted by a pink haired maid. "Brother, might I ask you why you are preparing like this?" Asked the maid. "I'm just getting ready for my princess, Virgo." Said the man. "Understood, shall I be punished?" She asked as she bowed. "No, but wish me luck." He said with a smile. He then adjusted his collar and began to enter a bright light.

As he entered into a bright light he stood outside of a small apartment building next to a stone cobbled street adjacent to a quiet river. As he approached the apartment's door he knocked it, and it cracked open. In front of him was a girl with golden hair wearing a pale pink spring dress, closed toed wedged shoes, and had part of her hair in a side pony tail. As she stepped out of the building she greeted him, "Good evening Loke." "The pleasure is all mine Lucy." He then gave Lucy the roses, and took her hand before kissing it. "Loke, we've been dating for six months, there's no need to act like this." She said blushing. "Lucy, you're a princess to me. And in my opinion, a princess deserves to be treated like one." After she put the roses on a table, Lucy held Loke's hand and went outside. "So where are we going?" "You'll see in a second my dear."

As they continued walking they finally stopped at a small cafe, painted with pastel colors. "I thought it would be suitable for tonight, especially since they're having special drinks tonight, sakura lattes." He then took Lucy inside and pulled out her chair before she sat down. "Thank you Loke." As they had their time at the cafe, they got the special lattes and Lucy took the first sip. As the liquid slithered down her throat, Lucy smiled as it landed in her stomach. It tasted like the perfect dessert drink to her. Eventually their food came to their table and they began to eat their small meal consisting of curry rice and rolled omelets. At the table, they spent their time getting to know each other a little bit more as they had their food.

After their small meal, Loke paid the bill and took Lucy outside. However, as they were walking he stopped for a moment and got out a cloth. "Please, wear this over your eyes." As Lucy put on the cloth she stood close to Loke the entire time. "Loke, when are we going to get there?" As the man she mentioned walked behind her he said, "In a sec my love."

As they stopped Loke pulled off Lucy's blindfold and rainbow petals were blowing everywhere. "You didn't get to come the last time, and since everyone is doing their own thing I figured this could be a evening to bring you out." Lucy turned around and said, "Oh Loke, that's so sweet of you." She buried her head into his chest before he lifted it up. "Please tell me Loke? Can this night get any better?" As he gently put his finger on her lips. "Shh, I think there might be one way." As they started to embrace their lips slid into each others for a sweet ending to their date. During the kiss it felt as if they were both floating with nobody around to interrupt them.

Yet within a few seconds there was an "AAAAAAAAHHHH! HELP MEEEEE!" That noise alone instantly broke their kiss. When the scream's owner was getting closer there was a _CRASH RUSTLE! _"Loke, in the tree!" Said Lucy pointing. "Let's go." Loke started jumping up into the branches to find the scream's owner. After a few minutes of searching he saw the owner of the scream struggling on a branch, a little girl with blonde haira blue long sleeved shirt, a black school girl's skirt, knee high socks, and black mary jane shoes. Loke reached out to the little girl, "Kid, grab my hand!" As the blonde haired child grabbed his hand, Loke had her hang on his back. "Loke, bring her down." In moments they were both down but the child's eyes were shut. As Lucy looked at the child she touched her head and said,"Loke, let's take her home." "Why should we Lucy? What if she has parents looking for her?" Asked Loke. "As of now she's obviously very tired and has no place to go. Besides, I think that we'll be able to find her parents if she tells us." Answered Lucy. With that they both took the child to Lucy's apartment and laid her down on the couch.

A few minutes passed and the scent of meat and vegetables lingered in the air. The little girl began to wriggle around and her eyes opened up. "Glad you're awake little girl." Loke then presented the child with a bowl of pork ramen and a spoon. "Here, you look hungry." The girl finished the food served to her in minutes. "Thank you." She said. "You've got quite the appetite, but don't thank me. Thank my girlfriend, she made your meal." "Loke, please don't embarrass me like that, even if it is just a kid." Said Lucy walking into the room. When Lucy was presented in front of the little girl her eyes were saucers and whispered. "Mommy." Lucy turned her head."What?" "Mommy, it's you." She said as she leaped into Lucy's arms. Lucy pushed the child away gently and said, "Woah, little girl I'm not your mom. In fact I can't be your mom, I'm only 17." "But you are my mommy, and daddy's here too." Loke froze at that phrase, but soon calmed down and got to her level. "Kid, I only became Lucy's boyfriend this year, I can't be your daddy." "But you are my mommy and daddy, and this is our house." Said Layla. Lucy put her hand on the child's head, "Listen, maybe we'll believe you if you give us some proof." As Layla looked in her backpack she grabbed some picture Lacrima and showed it to the couple.

One of the pictures was Lucy on a hospital bed with a newborn bundle in her arms. In the picture, there was a gold wedding band on her left hand. She then showed them another picture of Loke on a couch holding the same bundle. "Well, I guess you proved your point, errr... Layla was it?" Stated Loke. Layla nodded her head in response. "She really did Loke, look at the dates in the corner of those pictures." She pointed to the numbers in the corner. "X793, Wait a minute if these pictures came from that time does that mean?" Loke asked. "Yes, I am from the future." Answered Layla

**I own nothing at all please support the industry by buying the DVDs and the manga. And please NO WEABOO LANGUAGE!**


End file.
